Los chicos Jackson y el misterio de la niebla
by dizzy-miss-lizzieeeeee
Summary: Dos hermanos se adentraran en un mundo donde intentaran rescatar a la diosa griega de la magia, Hécate, mientras averiguan quienes son ellos y que papel desempeñan en la vida. Cover: missyserendipity en deviantART.
1. Sipnosis

¿Qué pasaría si un día descubrieras que todo lo que conoces de tu familia es una mentira? ¿Qué existen seres poderosos llamados dioses y que de alguna manera están emparentados contigo? Pues eso es lo que les sucede a los hermanos Jackson.

Alex no es mas que un chico de catorce años, quejumbroso y sabelotodo que siempre esta humillando a quien se ponga en su camino debido a su inteligencia.

Penny, por otro lado, es una chica de doce años, rebelde y testaruda que siempre esta metiéndose en problemas con la policía por entrar a casas que tienen una piscina.

Ambos viven en Londres junto a sus aburridos padres sobreprotectores, y de vez en cuando tienen la visita de un tío que tiene la mirada parecida a la de alguien que ha estado en el infierno. Alex esta harto de la monotonía en la que vive y Penny lo único que quiere es salir a explorar el mundo, sin embargo, un día les es revelada una verdad que pone su mundo de cabeza: sus padres son semidioses, hijos de dioses griegos.

A partir de ese momento, Alex y Penny entraran a una misión en la que deberán encontrar a la desaparecida diosa de la magia, Hécate, antes del solsticio de invierno y así evitar que fuerzas oscuras se apoderen del mundo. Contaran con la ayuda de varios semidioses, y de Max, un chico de trece años que, como Alex y Penny, también tiene por abuelos a los dioses.


	2. 1 Alex recibe la paliza de su vida

Hola a todos.

Bueno, debido al éxito obtenido a mi One-Shot dedicado a Percabeth que lleva por titulo "Migraña", decidí hacerle caso a mi prima favorita, Valeria, y al montón de personas que me mandaron PM's y reviews para que continuara con esta historia.

Espero que a ustedes les agrade esta idea, ya que no se centra principalmente en la vida de Percy y Annabeth, sino que los protagonistas serán nada mas y nada menos que… ¡Su legado!

Denle una oportunidad, y espero les agrade.

La historia será narrada desde las perspectivas de Alex y Penny, o sea que un capitulo será narrado por el, otro por ella, y así. Mas que nada por sugerencia de Valeria.

Espero les guste, y pongan la historia en favoritos, dejen reviews y todo lo que ustedes hacen.

Los dejo con el capitulo y es un placer conocerlos.

Hasta la próxima.

Lizzie.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Alex recibe la paliza de su vida.**

Lo último que mi hermana Penny y yo queríamos era arriesgar nuestras vidas en una persecución contra el tiempo tratando de evitar una guerra que al parecer envolvía directamente a nuestra familia. Pero ahí estábamos, en una persecución contra el tiempo tratando de evitar una guerra que envolvía directamente a nuestra familia.

Por mucho tiempo traté de encajar en la sociedad, de caerles bien a los chicos de la escuela, de ser lo mas acercado a un chico normal. Pero yo no era un chico de catorce años normal. Supongo que debí haberlo sospechado antes, que no pertenecía a la escuela St. Louis en Londres, a pesar de que mis notas eran tan buenas que ningún alumno en la historia de la escuela había logrado alcanzar y que yo ni siquiera me esforzaba en obtener. Simplemente sucedía. Nunca estudiaba para ningún examen y raramente prestaba atención en clases, era como si yo supiera y pudiera hablar de cualquier tema que me pusieran en frente.

Si quieren mi opinión, ser un sabelotodo es una buena forma de ganarse el odio de una multitud de enfurecidos alumnos mediocres que tienen envidia de hasta donde es capaz de llegar uno gracias a su inteligencia.

Y justamente ser un sabelotodo me había metido en problemas aquella mañana de diciembre, en la que las cosas empezaron a ir realmente mal.

La mañana había llegado con una fresca nevada ligera, la cual no era un impedimento para que mi hermana y yo fuéramos a la escuela ese día. Yo no tenía ánimos de ir, era la semana de entrega de calificaciones y ya sabia lo que me esperaba. Felicitaciones de los maestros por mi increíble desempeño durante el semestre y las amenazas de mis compañeros por haberlos dejado en ridículo una vez más.

Oye, no es mi culpa ser tan inteligente.

Pensé en quedarme en la cama toda la mañana fingiendo dolor de estómago o algo por el estilo, pero sabía que mi madre jamás me creería, ella era tan inteligente como yo y sabía cuando estaba mintiendo. Supongo que todo lo saqué de ella, excepto el físico. Físicamente era mi padre con los ojos grises de mi madre.

Fue en ese preciso momento en el que escuché como alguien aporreaba la puerta de mi habitación.

- Alexander Jackson, tienes cinco minutos para salir de tu habitación o te prometo que te castigo por un mes. – había gritado mi madre.

Me levanté a regañadientes de mi cama y comencé a alistarme rápidamente, porque si había a algo a lo que de verdad le tenía miedo, era a Annabeth Chase de Jackson enojada.

Mi madre no era la típica madre estresada que se enojaba por cualquier cosa, por lo general era una madre muy cool, nos dejaba ver la tele hasta tarde y siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharnos cuando teníamos un problema. Ella trabajaba en un despacho de arquitectos que apenas comenzaba a darse a conocer. Mi madre dibujaba los edificios más asombrosos del mundo, pero por alguna razón aun no lograba que sus jefes aprobaran sus ideas. Igual le pagaban y eso era lo que importaba.

Solo había dos cosas que de verdad la sacaban de quicio: nuestro mal comportamiento y mi padre, Percy.

Mi padre era abogado, pero esa clase de abogados que odian su trabajo y lo único que quieren es escapar de la ciudad. Varias veces había hablado sobre la idea de irnos a vivir a las orillas del mar en Liverpool, pero como siempre, mi madre le cortaba la ilusión. El también era bastante cool, para ser tan sarcástico y desobligado, siempre había sido el típico adulto con la mente de un chico de dieciocho años, y me imaginaba que en su juventud siempre se metía en problemas.

Mis padres jamás hablaban de su juventud, era como un tema prohibido en la familia.

Sin embargo, yo me podía imaginar algunas cosas que de vez en cuando se les escapaban, y por la añoranza de sus miradas podía deducir que alguna vez fueron felices. Algo que me era muy difícil aceptar, tomando en cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban discutiendo. A pesar de estar en los treinta años, yo los veía cansados todo el tiempo, fastidiados, incluso podía decir que sentían atrapados. Como si desearan estar en cualquier otro lugar que con su familia. Y no los culpaba, la verdad es que nuestra familia apestaba.

Terminé de alistarme y salí de mi habitación. Nuestra casa no era la mejor del vecindario, pero estaba bien para una familia de cuatro con un par de peces dorados como mascotas. Era de un solo piso pero bastante espaciosa, con tres habitaciones, una para Penny, una para mi y otra para mis padres, aunque papá tuviera que dormir en el sofá de la sala la mayor parte del tiempo por estar discutiendo con mamá.

No éramos una familia rica, pero tampoco éramos exactamente pobres. Nunca salíamos de vacaciones a ningún lado, a pesar de que la familia de mi padre se encontraba en Nueva York y la de mi madre en San Francisco, ambas en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, ellos si nos visitaban en Navidad y año nuevo. Se suponía que la abuela Sally, la madre de mi padre, llegaría a casa la próxima semana con el abuelo Paul y pasaríamos las fiestas con ellos, mientras que el abuelo Frederick, el padre de mi madre, llegaría pasando el año nuevo junto con su esposa, la señora Chase. A mamá no le gustaba que le dijéramos abuela, pues ella no era su madre, así como el abuelo Paul no era el padre de mi padre, pero con el no había problema si le decíamos abuelo o simplemente Paul.

De nuestros otros abuelos no sabíamos nada.

Llegué al comedor, donde Penny devoraba ferozmente unos hot cakes llenos de mermelada de fresa y mi papá bebía café tranquilamente mientras leía el New York Times con una mirada neutra. Rodé los ojos fastidiado, ¿Por qué leer el periódico de una ciudad en la que ya no vives más?

- Siéntate, Alex. – ordenó mamá, quien estaba frente a la estufa cocinando esos hot cakes que olían tan rico.

Hice caso a su orden y tomé asiento a lado de mi padre. El me dedico una sonrisa y dejo el periódico en la mesa. El decía que la hora más importante del día era el desayuno, pero no precisamente por la comida, sino porque era cuando podíamos hablar y tener un buen momento en familia antes de entrar al caótico mundo de Londres que, según el, no terminaba de aceptar después de haber vivido toda su juventud en Nueva York.

- Hola campeón, ¿Cómo estas? – me saludó sin retirar su sonrisa del rostro, como si todo estuviera bien, a pesar de que lo había escuchado discutir bastante fuerte con mamá la noche anterior.

- Bien, gracias. – contesté mientras mamá ponía mi desayuno frente a mi y se sentaba al lado de Penny.

- Desayuna, por favor. – dijo mamá con seriedad mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

- Solo estamos hablando, Annabeth. – respondió papá un poco molesto por la interrupción de mamá.

- Pues no tiene tiempo para hablar, se esta haciendo tarde para que vayan a la escuela. – replicó mamá con el mismo tono de voz.

Penny suspiró fastidiada y rodó los ojos.

- Otra vez van a discutir. – se quejó mientras se ponía los audífonos de su IPod y terminaba su desayuno con una mueca en el rostro.

Penny podía ser bastante testaruda si se lo proponía. Solo tenía doce años, y a pesar de que con su melena rubia se veía pequeña y usaba blusas con personajes de películas de Disney, se metía en problemas por lo menos cada tres días, ya fuera en la escuela o en el vecindario. Como yo, también era odiada en la escuela, pero no por sus calificaciones, sino porque era bastante orgullosa y peleaba con cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, como si tratara de demostrar algo. Mis padres culpaban al THDA del que supuestamente ambos sufríamos, yo decía que era puro escándalo para llamar la atención.

Mis padres intercambiaron miradas de pena. Papá se levantó con su plato y se acercó al lavaplatos.

- No, no vamos a discutir porque mamá y yo nos queremos mucho. – dijo papá mientras se acercaba a mamá y la tomaba de los hombros. – ¿no es así, Annabeth?

- Si Percy, lo que tu digas. – respondió mamá con aire cansado. – terminen de desayunar, chicos.

Yo no era el chico mas avispado en cuanto a los sentimientos de las personas, pero pude notar una mirada triste en mi padre. Yo sabia que el matrimonio de mis padres estaba derrumbándose poco a poco, y sabia que a papá le afectaba demasiado las discusiones con mamá, y de igual manera era con mamá. A veces me preguntaba donde quedaba aquello que los había unido antes, y luego me recordaba que era por mi culpa el que se hubieran casado.

Yo no sabía gran cosa sobre como mis padres se habían hecho novios, o como se habían conocido, lo único que sabía es que yo había llegado al mundo cuando ellos tenían dieciocho años. No estaban casados, estaban terminando la preparatoria y no tenían empleos. Por un tiempo vivimos en el piso de la abuela Sally, hasta que mamá logró entrar al Architectural Association aquí en Londres cuando Penny tenía cuatro meses de nacida. Papá entró a King's College para estudiar derecho y aquí hemos estado desde entonces.

Penny y yo terminamos nuestros desayunos y levantamos nuestros platos para llevarlos al lavaplatos. Papá se levanto las mangas de su camisa blanca y comenzó a lavar los platos. Pude notar el extraño tatuaje que tenia en el antebrazo izquierdo, era un tridente parecido al del rey Tritón de La Sirenita, debajo de este estaban las letras SPQR y una delgada línea al final. Lo había visto tantas veces, pero seguía sorprendiéndome como con el pasar de los años seguía viéndose como si acabara de retocarlo algunas horas antes.

- ¿Qué significa SPQR? – preguntó Penny, también observando el tatuaje.

- Yo lo se. – respondí automáticamente. – significa _Senātus Populusque Rōmānus,_ el senado y el pueblo romano, ¿no es así papá?

Papá miró a mamá como si hubiera dicho algo malo, mamá tenía una mueca de preocupación en el rostro y papá no se quedaba atrás, también se veía consternado.

- Vaya, ¿Cómo es que lo supiste Alex? – me preguntó papá curioso.

- Yo… solo lo supe. – respondí con un dejo de confusión.

Siempre pasaba, sabía cosas, pero no sabía como lo sabía.

Mamá se levantó de su asiento en la mesa y ayudó a papá a lavar lo que faltaba para poder irnos a la escuela.

- ¿Por qué te tatuarías algo romano en el brazo? – preguntó Penny aun curiosa.

- Tomen sus abrigos y sus mochilas. – ordenó mamá, ignorando por completo a mi hermana menor.

- Pero quiero saber acerca del tatuaje de papá. – respondió Penny.

- Penélope, ya basta, ve por tus cosas. – gritó mamá cansada.

Mamá no solía gritarnos a nosotros, por lo regular los gritos eran dirigidos a papá, por eso cuando mamá le gritó a Penny todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

- Annabeth… - susurró mi papá, pero ella se alejó.

- Odio ese estúpido tatuaje. – susurró mamá antes de dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse.

Penny tomó su abrigo y su mochila, y se dirigió a la salida.

- Y yo odio esta estúpida familia. – dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

Papá y yo nos quedamos en el comedor mirándonos el uno al otro sin saber que hacer.

- Ve con tu hermana. – me pidió con un suspiro. – y asegúrate que llegue a la escuela.

Asentí con la cabeza y tome mis cosas, pero antes de salir mire a mi papá, se veía tan estresado, pero aun así, no pude evitar preguntar.

- ¿Por qué mamá odia tu tatuaje?

Papá me miro con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Sus ojos verdes mar se notaban bastante cansados.

- Este tatuaje lo obtuve en una época en la que las cosas estaban extrañas entre tu madre y yo cuando éramos novios. – respondió, pero de alguna manera sentía que esa no era toda la verdad.

- ¿Y si te lo quitas? – propuse. – hoy en día existen un montón de lugares donde puedes quitarte los tatuajes con laser, tal vez eso ayudaría un poco en las cosas con mamá.

Papá rio un poco y se acerco a mi, caminamos juntos hasta la puerta.

- Créeme Alex, este tatuaje es imposible de remover, lo digo porque ya lo he intentado. – respondió mirándome a los ojos. – además, este tatuaje nos trae recuerdos a Annabeth y a mi de la vida antes de…

- ¿Antes de mi? – interrumpí sintiéndome bastante ofendido.

Papá despeinó mi cabello.

- Antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. – terminó su oración. – puede que sea difícil de creer, pero hubo una época en la que tu madre y yo no resistíamos el estar separados.

- Ojala fuera cierto. – deseé de todo corazón.

- Alcanza a Penny, nos veremos mas tarde. – me ordenó.

Hice caso y empecé a caminar en dirección hacia la escuela, donde esperaba que Penny se hubiera dirigido. Por lo general Penny se escapaba durante las horas de clase y se metía en problemas. Ella no era tan sobresaliente como yo, pero se defendía en las calificaciones, por eso a los maestros les costaba tanto trabajo decidir si debían expulsarla o no. Entre las discusiones entre mis padres, las llamadas de atención de Penny y todo el odio que recibía de mis compañeros, yo sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Además, tener THDA y dislexia no ayudaba mucho en mi estado de ánimo. Comencé a acariciar mi brazalete de bronce, un regalo de nacimiento que nunca me quitaba. Este tenia mi nombre grabado, solo mi nombre, Alexander. Me hacia sentir seguro y tranquilo tocar aquel brazalete. Penny tenia un brazalete similar, pero con su nombre grabado, Penélope.

Pude ver a Penny caminar unas cuadras mas adelante, así que comencé a correr para alcanzarla. Seguía molesta y hablaba entre dientes diciendo cosas como que eso no pasaría si viviéramos con la abuela Sally.

- Oye, espera. – le ordené.

- Lárgate, no quiero saber nada. – me respondió sin dejar de mirar el camino.

Me las arreglé para seguir su paso y caminar al lado de ella.

- Papá me ordenó que me asegurara de que entraras a clase y es lo que voy a hacer. – le hice saber.

Penny suspiró con molestia.

- Por favor Alex, es la ultima semana de clases, ya no importa si faltas o no. – me respondió, aun si mirarme.

- Aun así, nuestros padres esperan que…

- ¿Y siempre haces lo que nuestros padres esperan?

Penny estaba bastante alterada, sus ojos verdes, como los de papá, estaban rojos, señal de que había estado llorando. Si hubiéramos estado en otra época no habría dudado en abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero por alguna razón yo ya no me sentía cómodo haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

- Oye, tranquila, no llores. – traté de consolarla, sin éxito.

- Nadie esta llorando. – me respondió bastante molesta. – y no digas eso en voz alta, arruinas mi reputación.

- Oh, pero mira que tiernos se ven los chicos Jackson. – escuchamos una voz delante de nosotros.

Ahí estaban las tres chicas que se habían encargado de hacer el semestre bastante malo para Penny y para mi. Eran las trillizas Williams, Melanie, Stephanie y Amelie. Las tres eran guapas, muy guapas a decir verdad, tenían dieciséis años, el cabello color rojo y ojos de color azul eléctrico, Melanie tenia pequeñas pecas alrededor de la nariz, mientras que Amelie tenia los labios mas delgados. Simplemente eran divinas. Pero que eso no te deje engañar, su nivel de belleza era proporcional a su nivel de maldad.

Por lo general se metían con Penny más que conmigo, pero se las arreglaban para molestarnos a los dos. Una vez habían logrado que los brabucones me metieran en un bote lleno de basura, mientras que a Penny la llevaban a detención por lo sucedido. Y también habían logrado arrojar a Penny a un charco de lodo mientras me culpaban a mí. Y también… bueno, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Lárguense, arpías. – les ordenó Penny con enfado.

- Oh no, no nos confundas con esas horrorosas. – contestó Stephanie, la que había hablado antes. – en realidad estamos preocupadas por ti, Penélope. ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja?

Vale, muy poca gente se refería a Penny por su nombre completo, ni siquiera yo me atrevía a hacerlo, solo mis padres lo hacían cuando estaban realmente molestos con ella, así que el hecho de que la más mala de las trillizas Williams se refiriera a mi hermana menor por su nombre completo daba escalofríos.

- Ver tu rostro, eso es lo que me acongoja. – respondió Penny con enfado. – váyanse de aquí.

- Oh, pero que grosera. – respondió Melanie, a mi me molestaba un poco el hecho de que cada oración la iniciaran con un "oh". – nosotras solo queríamos hablar, ¿no es así Amelie?

- Oh, por supuesto, querida Melanie. – respondió Amelie, mirándome a mi. – veras Alexander, nosotras tenemos un montón de familia, y una de nuestras hermanas quiere conocerte, piensa que eres muy guapo.

La verdad es que yo no era un chico muy avispado con las chicas, por lo general me mantenía alejado de ellas porque cuando intentaba acercarme a una para conversar, terminaba hablando sobre tonterías sin sentido para ellas y terminaban botándome, creyéndome un patético nerd, o lo que fuera que pensaran sobre mí. Así que cuando Amelie comento que una chica pensaba que era guapo, bueno, no pude evitar sentirme halagado.

- Claro, como si Alex fuera tan estúpido como para creer eso. – respondió Penny por mi.

- Oye. – me quejé. – no me defiendas tanto.

- Oh Alexander. – me llamó Stephanie. – Ámbar, nuestra hermana, nos mando decir que te espera en el gimnasio para que se conozcan mejor, nosotras estamos dispuestas a ayudarlos a tener un encuentro.

- ¿Cómo es que esta Ámbar conoce a Alex si ni siquiera sabíamos que habían más de ustedes? – preguntó Penny con enfado.

- Oh, pero si le hablamos a Ámbar de el porque sabemos que le gustan los chicos como Alexander. – respondió Stephanie.

- Oh Penélope, no todos nosotros estamos en el mismo sitio. – agregó Amelie con una sonrisa que a mi parecer, se veía un poco deforme. – a nuestra madre le gusta que estemos en lugares distintos para que aprovechemos mejor las… oportunidades.

- No les crees, ¿cierto? – me preguntó Penny, aunque no muy segura.

Quería responderle que no, que no me fiaba de estas tres chicas-demonio, pero la idea de que una chica, probablemente igual o más linda que ellas, quisiera conocerme, me carcomía mi aquejumbrado y adolescente cerebro hiperactivo.

- Si esto es una broma… - traté de amenazar, pero Stephanie puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

- Oh nada de eso, querido Alexander. – respondió la trilliza. – si te decimos esto, es porque queremos limar las perezas contigo.

Traté de no hacer caso de que Stephanie había dicho "limar las perezas" en lugar de "limar asperezas" porque sabía que si abría la bocota, probablemente no me presentarían a su, posiblemente, hermosa hermana.

Sin embargo, era mucho pedir que Penny se quedara callada.

- No puedo creer sus niveles de estupidez. – dijo cerrando los ojos. – yo mejor me largo antes de que ustedes se las ingenien para meterme en problemas.

- Oh, pero Penélope. – trató de detenerla Melanie. – si también queremos presentarte a uno de nuestros hermanos.

- Aja, claro. – respondió mi hermana. – no me interesa, hasta luego.

Penny caminó calle abajo, en dirección contraria en la escuela, quise detenerla pero por alguna razón no podía hacer nada mas que mirar a las trillizas.

- Esperen, tengo que… - traté de explicar que tenia que seguir a Penny, pero mi cerebro no reaccionaba.

- Oh, déjala Alexander. – me pidió Amelie. – vamos, que tienes una cita muy importante.

Caminamos hacia la escuela, pero en ese instante sonó el timbre para que todos entráramos a nuestras respectivas clases, y como estas chicas eran dos años mayores que yo, teníamos que separarnos.

- Oh, que mala suerte. – se quejó Stephanie. – creo que tendremos que esperar a que se termine esta clase para que conozcas a Ámbar.

- Eso creo. – respondí desanimado.

- Oh bueno, te buscaremos en cuanto termine la clase. – me prometió Melanie.

Las tres chicas me lanzaron un beso y comenzaron a caminar acompasadamente, dirigiéndose a su respectivo salón de clases mientras yo hacía lo mismo, sin dejar de mirarlas. Tenía la esperanza de que no fueran tan malas en el fondo, que solo fuera una manera de llamar mi atención para poder finalmente emparejarme con su hermana o algo por el estilo, aunque fuera improbable. Porque había que ser sinceros, ¿Quién saldría con un marginado como yo?

Traté de no pensar en eso y me dirigí a mi primera clase, la cual era latín.

La señorita Megan Jones era una mujer muy guapa a decir verdad. Tenia el cabello de color rubio dorado que siempre mantenía agarrado en una coleta, la piel pálida y ojos grises, pero no como los míos o los de mi madre, estos eran más sombríos, te dejaban sin aliento al verlos, y yo no sabía decir si eso era una buena o mala señal. Ella daba el curso de latín ese semestre y debía admitir que era bastante estricta con mi grupo.

Ella nos había estado enseñando acerca de todas esas cosas extrañas sobre la mitología greco-romana, los nombres de los héroes, los dioses, los mitos e incluso algunos monstruos. Era la única clase en la que prestaba atención, en primera porque la maestra era endemoniadamente atractiva para tener la edad de mis padres, y en segunda, porque sentía bastante curiosidad respecto a todo lo que envolvía a la antigua Grecia y sus mitos. Me encantaba la materia, no podía negarlo.

El caso es que debido a que era la última semana de clases, la maestra se dedicaba a evaluar por medio de un examen oral a nosotros, preguntándonos sobre cualquier mito que hubiéramos aprendido en su clase. Era sencillo, recordaba cientos de mitos, pero aun faltaba un poco para que yo pudiera presentar mi examen final.

La señorita Jones se veía fastidiada de hacer exámenes desastrosos, ¿y como no? mis compañeros de verdad eran holgazanes, no daban una. Sentía pena incluso por la maestra, ella no merecía tener un grupo tan mediocre.

- Bien, supongo que este semestre no fue bien aprovechado. – suspiró con tristeza y a mi me dio enojo el verla en ese estado. – ¿hay algún alumno que de verdad le haya interesado mi clase?

Yo levanté la mano rápidamente, mientras mis compañeros me abucheaban y me decían cosas como "lame botas" y "pringado" pero me importaba un bledo. Quería demostrarle a la señorita Jones que el tiempo que había invertido en nosotros había valido la pena. No quería que pensara que yo era como el resto de mis desobligados compañeros.

- Señor Jackson, se que usted conoce la materia mejor que cualquiera. – me dijo la maestra con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro. – no es necesario que aplique el examen.

- Pero me gustaría intentarlo, maestra. – respondí, y recibí mas abucheos.

La maestra me miró consternada, pero no se negó a aplicarme el examen. Se puso sus lentes y empezó a leer en su cuaderno, supongo que buscando algún mito o algunas preguntas para aplicarme el examen. Sonrió y a mi me dio un escalofrío, sin saber porque.

- Muy bien, hábleme de la manzana de la discordia. – me pidió con lentitud dolorosa.

La manzana de la discordia, bien, conocía el mito, sabía lo que tenía que decir y los acontecimientos que sucedían en la historia. Sin embargo, no entendía el porque el mito me ponía tan nervioso, sentía un nudo en la garganta y sudor frio recorría mi espalda. Jamás me había puesto de esa manera en ningún examen, pero no era el momento para ese tipo de niñerías, me levanté de mi asiento e intenté ver a la señorita Jones a los ojos, tratando de no sentirme intimidado.

- Ehm, si… la manzana de la discordia. – comencé balbuceando, pero aclaré mi garganta y proseguí. – resulta que este sujeto llamado Peleo se enamoró de una ninfa llamada Tetis y después de mucho insistir, logró que ella se casara con el.

- Continúe. – me pidió la señorita Jones con paciencia.

- La boda fue como la fiesta del año. – respondí un poco mas seguro de mi mismo. – todos los dioses fueron invitados a la boda, excepto Eris, la diosa de la discordia. – baje la mirada, completamente intimidado por la fuerza que la señorita Jones tenía en los ojos. – eso molesto mucho a la diosa, así que decidió vengarse sembrando discordia entre sus invitados.

- ¿Cómo sembró Eris la discordia? – me preguntó la señorita Jones interesada.

- Ella, ehm, arrojó una manzana dorada a la mesa del banquete, la cual tenia que ser destinada a la diosa mas hermosa de la fiesta. – respondí rápidamente. – e inmediatamente Atenea, Afrodita y Hera comenzaron a pelear por la manzana, pues las tres se sentían merecedoras de la manzana dorada.

- Menudo rollo. – escuché a uno de mis compañeros quejarse, pero no hice caso.

- Las diosas querían que Zeus decidiera a quien pertenecía la manzana, pero el no quería meterse en líos con ninguna de las tres, así que decidió que el joven Paris debería ser el que acabara con el problema y mando a Hermes a que le explicara a Paris lo sucedido. – me sentía un poco mas relajado conforme hablaba. – las diosas le prometieron algo a cambio de que las eligiera las mas hermosas; Hera le prometió ser algo así como el rey del mundo, Atenea le prometió inteligencia y ser invencible en la guerra, pero Afrodita le prometió a Helena, la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Entonces Paris decidió a favor de Afrodita, ganándose su protección y el rencor de las otras dos diosas, sin saber que esa decisión terminaría siendo la que desencadenaría la famosa Guerra de Troya.

Cassie Turner, una chica de cabello castaño liso y ojos azules que estaba en el mismo curso conmigo, levantó la mano tímidamente, llamando la atención de la señorita Jones.

- Disculpe la interrupción, señorita Jones, pero quisiera saber ¿de que nos sirve aprender sobre mitología? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

La señorita Jones miró a Cassie con compasión.

- Para saber como actuar en la vida, señorita Turner. – respondió la maestra, como si fuera lo mas obvio, luego me miró a mi. – cuénteme señor Jackson, ¿a quien habría elegido usted si hubiera estado en lugar de Paris?

Me tomé unos segundos para pensar una respuesta, la verdad es que a mi nunca se me había ocurrido ponerme en los zapatos de un héroe ficticio, mucho menos ponerme a analizar las decisiones que habían tomado. Me tomaba por sorpresa la pregunta y eso era algo que no sucedía muy seguido que digamos.

- Bueno, yo creo que habría elegido a Atenea. – respondí, aunque no muy seguro de mi mismo. – porque a mi parecer, la verdadera belleza se encuentra en el intelecto.

Mis compañeros me abuchearon mientras yo tomaba mi asiento, sintiéndome ligeramente avergonzado. La señorita Jones me miraba con curiosidad.

- Que respuesta tan interesante. – en ese instante la campana que daba por finalizada la clase sonó y todos comenzamos a levantarnos de nuestros asientos. – bien clase, sus promedios los daré el jueves. Hasta entonces.

Yo puse mi mochila sobre mis hombros rápidamente, estaba ansioso por ver a las trillizas Williams y que me presentaran a su hermana, pero entonces la señorita Jones me indicó con su dedo índice que me acercara a su escritorio. No tenia tiempo para felicitaciones por mi asombroso desempeño, pero de igual manera me acerqué, no quería verme grosero con ella.

- Felicidades, señor Jackson, usted es el mas sobresaliente de todos mis alumnos. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, señorita Jones. – dije un poco apenado.

- Me ha llamado mucho la atención que haya escogido a Atenea. – confesó. – ¿Por qué no escoger el poder? ¿o el amor de la mujer más hermosa?

- Creo que Atenea es la decisión mas acertada. – respondí rápidamente. – Paris necesitaba ser mas sabio, porque poder lo tenía al ser un príncipe y podía conseguir el amor de cualquier doncella si se lo propusiera; creo que Paris ni siquiera se lo pensó mucho cuando decidió a Afrodita.

- De verdad que es usted un muchacho muy listo. – me halagó la maestra.

En ese instante vi como las trillizas llegaban al salón y se quedaban allí afuera, esperando a que saliera para llevarme a donde fuera que tenia que ir a conocer a su hermana. De repente ya no me sentía tan convencido de querer ir con ellas.

- ¿Ellas son sus amigas? – preguntó la señorita Jones, un poco consternada.

- Uhm, algo así. – respondí un poco inseguro.

Stephanie se acercó al aula y me tomó del brazo, haciéndome sentir especialmente incomodo.

- Oh, vamos Alexander, no querrás llegar tarde con el destino. – me dijo con aire juguetón.

La maestra me miraba a mí y a Stephanie alternadamente con aire de preocupación, como si estuviera tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas para decirme que no siguiera a estas chicas.

- No tiene porque ir con ellas si no quiere, señor Jackson. – me propuso la maestra mientras tomaba mi mano por encima del escritorio.

La mire a los ojos completamente sorprendido por el acto. Me di cuenta que en su mirada había una autentica expresión de preocupación por mi, como si algo realmente malo fuera a pasarme si acompañaba a las trillizas. Ella intentaba protegerme de algo.

Me solté lentamente de su agarre, sintiéndome completamente nervioso.

- No se preocupe, todo estará bien. – le prometí, aunque no muy seguro del porque lo había hecho.

Stephanie me jaló del brazo y salimos juntos del salón, caminando con rapidez mientras Amelie y Melanie nos seguían casi a la misma velocidad en la que íbamos nosotros. Pude ver como los chicos que estaban en los pasillos nos observaban. Más bien, me observaban a mí, me veían con bastante odio, incluso los que no conocía, como si estar con estas chicas hiciera algún efecto negativo en mí.

Pasamos a un lado de Cassie Turner y ella no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Se abalanzó sobre mi y me tomo de los hombros, como tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

- ¡No vayas con ellas! – me ordenaba desesperada. – horribles cosas pasaran si las acompañas.

- Aléjate, pringada. – la empujó Melanie y yo me sorprendí de que no iniciara su frase con un "oh".

Nos alejamos rápidamente de Cassie mientras ella gritaba desesperada que alguien nos detuviera, pero todos parecían no escucharla. Eso me puso más nervioso. ¿Por qué Cassie y la señorita Jones querían detenerme?

- Eh, chicas, creo que ya no estoy seguro de esto. – comenté en un susurro.

Las trillizas me ignoraron mientras entrabamos al gimnasio donde se suponía que estaría esta chica. Ya no quería saber nada de esto, quería escapar, no importaba que me llamaran cobarde por el resto de mi vida. No me sentía a salvo, parecía que iban a servirme de sacrificio o algo parecido.

Las luces del gimnasio estaban apagadas pero por las ventanas entraba un poco de luz solar, así que no estaba completamente oscuro. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba vacio.

- Aquí no hay nadie. – me quejé.

Stephanie me soltó del brazo y las tres hermanas se pusieron delante de mí, mirándome como si fuera un platillo delicioso.

- No sabemos de lo que estas hablando Alexander Jackson, nuestra hermana esta detrás de ti. – dijeron al mismo tiempo y eso fue lo que me asusto mas de lo que ya estaba asustado.

Miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba. Ámbar era posiblemente la chica mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello era ondulado y negro como la noche, tenía los ojos azules más increíbles del mundo y una expresión regia, como si se tratara de una reina o algo por el estilo. Se veía despampanante con aquella docena de chicos enardecidos parados detrás de ella como si se tratara de su guardia de honor.

Un momento, ¿docena de chicos enardecidos?

- Vaya que fue difícil encontrarte, Alexander Jackson. – habló Ámbar por primera vez, su voz sonaba como el siseo de una serpiente, lo cual hizo que la encontrara escalofriante. – ¿cuanto ha pasado? ¿once o doce años?

- No… no se de lo que estas hablando. – retrocedí lentamente, pero Ámbar se acercaba a mi y detrás de ella los chicos también avanzaban.

- Claro que no, eras solo un bebé, pero tus padres provocaron todo un desastre en aquel entonces. – respondió como si estuviera recordando la época, pero ella no parecía mayor que yo, se veía mas bien de la edad de Penny. – pero no nos retrasemos, Madre esta esperándote, tiene un importante negocio que ofrecerte.

- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Conoces a mis padres? – pregunté alarmado.

- Querido, todos conocemos a tus padres. – me contestó con una sonrisa. – son algo famosos de donde yo vengo, y también odiados a decir verdad. Pero basta de charla, vámonos que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y a Madre no le gusta esperar.

- Yo no iré a ningún lado. – dije tratando de reunir un poco de valor, pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Estaba a punto de orinarme en los pantalones por el miedo. Además, ¿Qué era eso de que mis padres eran famosos? Al parecer me estaban confundiendo con alguien más, porque mis padres no eran ni famosos ni revoltosos.

Ámbar se rió y detrás de ella los estudiantes también se rieron. Presté atención a ellos, a pesar de que se reían su expresión parecía de alguien que estuviera siendo forzado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Sus miradas parecían estar en trance. Como hipnotizados.

También las trillizas Williams comenzaron a reírse, pero ellas caminaban entre los alumnos, susurrándoles cosas al oído. Sus expresiones cambiaron y ahora se veían realmente molestos conmigo.

- Sabía que dirías eso. – respondió Ámbar con una sonrisa ladeada.

Fue en ese instante en el que su pálida piel comenzó a tornarse grisácea y de su boca comenzaron a salir colmillos filosos. Y si eso no te asusta demasiado, déjame decirte que de su espalda salieron dos pliegues de piel de color negro que se fueron alargando hasta transformarse en par alas enormes, parecidas a las de los murciélagos, y de su frente salieron dos cuernos de color hueso. Ahora se veía horrible.

Las trillizas también comenzaron a transformarse, su piel se volvió tan pálida que casi era transparente y sus brazos comenzaron a unirse a su cuerpo hasta que estos se convirtieron en alas de las cuales salían plumas grisáceas, de sus cabezas también salieron cuernos pero mas pequeños que los de Ámbar, y tenían una sonrisa deforme en el rostro.

- Chicos, es todo suyo. – gritó Ámbar mientras ella y las trillizas se elevaban en el aire.

Los chicos lanzaron gritos y se fueron contra mí. Yo intenté correr pero ellos eran demasiados así que inmediatamente fui agarrado por uno de los más grandes. Los chicos hicieron una rueda alrededor de mí y el chico que me había tomado del brazo mientras los demás hacían ruidos. Era Matt Hammond, un chico que tomaba el curso de matemáticas conmigo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me llamaste idiota cuando te pedí ayuda con algunas ecuaciones? – me preguntó tomándome de la camisa.

- Te explique los ejercicios tres veces y seguías sin entender. – traté de justificarme, pero eso no detuvo que su puño se impactara en mi cara.

Otro chico, Edgar Rogers, me alejó de Matt y me empujó al suelo.

- ¿No fuiste tu el que me acuso con el profesor de química en el examen? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi y yo me arrastraba en el suelo.

- ¡Estabas copiando mi examen! – me defendí.

Edgar no hizo caso a mis palabras y empezó a patearme, luego otros tres chicos se acercaron a hacer lo mismo con tanta agresividad. Sentía que me sofocaba y la boca me sabía a metal. Es decir, había recibido palizas antes, pero esta era diferente, en las anteriores los chicos se limitaban a golpearme en el torso para no dejar marcas visibles que pudieran ponerlos en evidencia, y en lanzarme al basurero o encerrarme en un casillero. Esta parecía como si tuvieran autenticas ganas de asesinarme y todos al parecer tenían razones para querer hacerlo.

Entre los chicos que me golpeaban podía ver a las trillizas demoniacas reír y gritar histéricamente, mientras que Ámbar solo nos miraba con satisfacción.

- ¡Dale en la entrepierna! – gritaba Stephanie.

- Su ojo no se esta poniendo lo suficiente morado. – observaba Melanie.

- Acábenlo de una vez. – suplicaba Amelie.

Dos chicos se las arreglaron para tomarme de los brazos, yo ya estaba muy exhausto, pero pude ver como Ámbar bajaba de las alturas para ponerse frente a mí.

- ¿Vas a venir ahora o no, Jackson? – me preguntó mientras tomaba del cabello con su mano izquierda y jalaba hacia atrás para que la viera a los ojos.

Traté de decirle que no iría con ella, que bien podía regresar al infierno de donde había salido o ir a atormentar a otros chicos que realmente quisieran ser torturados de aquella forma, pero lo que salió de mi boca fue algo como:

- Ah… uff… agh.

Ámbar empezó a reír.

- Vaya héroe, idéntico al padre, un completo desperdicio. – susurró.

Extendió su mano derecha hacia arriba y de sus dedos salieron unas filosas garras. Era todo, iba a morir en ese momento desangrado seguramente. Ella atacaría mi cuello y eso acabaría conmigo. Cerré los ojos, esperando que no doliera demasiado y esperé el ataque.

- ¡Alto! – escuché a alguien gritar.

Abrí los ojos y Ámbar volteó hacia la puerta del gimnasio para ver quien se atrevía a detenerla.

¡Era la señorita Jones!

Venia corriendo hacia nosotros rápidamente. Traté de decirle que se alejara, intenté zafarme del agarre de los chicos, pero ellos eran más fuertes y grandes, y yo estaba muy débil como para poder haber hecho algo.

Pero entonces la señorita Jones hizo algo maravilloso. Ella tenía mi brazalete en la mano, probablemente se había caído en el salón o algo parecido, pero lo asombroso fue que ella lo lanzó a Amelie y en cuanto la tocó ella exploto y se convirtió en un montón de polvo dorado.

Fue entonces cuando los chicos que me sostenían me soltaron, sintiéndose completamente confundidos. Parecían estar saliendo del trance.

- Alex, rápido, ponte tu brazalete. – me ordenó la señorita Jones.

No supe de donde saque las fuerzas, pero empecé a correr hacia donde estaban las otras dos trillizas, que se alejaban del brazalete que al parecer representaba peligro para ellas mientras que los chicos poco a poco despertaban del trance, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Hice lo que la señorita Jones me ordenó y me puse el brazalete en mi muñeca. Entonces este empezó a hacer un ruido extraño y de mi brazalete se desplegó un autentico escudo de bronce.

La señorita Jones corrió hacia mí y se ocultó detrás del escudo conmigo.

- ¿Cómo es posible esto? – pregunté asustado.

- Es una larga historia y no hay tiempo de explicar. – se limitó a responder.

Ámbar y las dos trillizas restantes trataban de acercarse a nosotros, pero el escudo al parecer emitía algo que las hacia alejarse, y no importaba que fuera, mientras se mantuvieran alejadas estaba bien por mi.

- Esto no ha terminado Alexander Jackson. – me amenazó Ámbar. – volveré por ti, tenlo por seguro que lo hare.

Y entonces desaparecieron en una nube negra.

El resto de los chicos despertaron del trance y empezaron a preguntarse que estaba pasando y porque estaban en el gimnasio cuando se suponía que debían estar en clase. Pero el que tenía mas preguntas era yo. ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Y como es que la señorita Jones sabía que mi brazalete podía desplegarse hasta convertirse en un escudo?

- Sabía que esto pasaría pronto, debí haberme dado prisa. – se reprimía la señorita Jones.

- ¿De que esta hablando? ¿Qué eran esas cosas y que querían de mí? – pregunté alterado.

- No hay tiempo para hablar de eso, Alex, debes irte a casa ahora y esconderte. – trató de tomarme del brazo pero yo me resistí, no me iba a quedar sin respuestas.

- Esa cosa prometió volver por mí, tengo que estar preparado y saber a lo que me enfrento. – respondí convencido.

La señorita Jones no parecía estar dispuesta a responder mis preguntas, pero entonces vi como su expresión se suavizaba, al parecer se había convencido.

- No puedo decirte mucho. – me dijo con culpabilidad. – pero esas cosas, como tu las llamas, eran daimones.

- ¿Daimones? – pregunté confundido. – es decir ¿Cómo en la mitología?

En clase, la señorita Jones nos había hablado de los daimones, diciendo que estos representaban, por lo general, la miseria y maldad en el mundo. Ella nos había explicado que estos eran el equivalente a los demonios en el cristianismo, o sea, que eran bastantes malos.

- No como en la mitología, son los daimones de la mitología. – respondió con seriedad. – las trillizas eran anfilogías, representantes de las disputas, y la otra, la de las alas en la espalda, era una hismina, representante de las batallas sin armas.

- ¿Pero que quieren de mi? ¿Por qué me atacaron? – pregunté nuevamente, totalmente fuera de mis casillas. – todo esto no tiene sentido.

- Escúchame Alex, tienes que irte a casa, yo me encargo de que nadie se de cuenta de tu ausencia. – me indicó mientras me tomaba de los hombros. – si tus padres no te dijeron nada de esto es por un motivo.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres en esto? – insistí.

- Yo no puedo decírtelo, Alex, por favor vete, y no te detengas hasta que estés a salvo en casa. – me pidió, a punto de soltar el llanto por la desesperación. – Percy y Annabeth les han ocultado secretos durante mucho tiempo a tu hermana y a ti, es momento de que exijas las respuestas que mereces a ellos.

Pensé en el tatuaje de papá que había provocado la pelea de la mañana entre mamá y Penny, también pensé en todas esas veces que les preguntábamos a nuestros padres acerca de su vida de jóvenes y ellos nos cambiaban la conversación, y recordé todas aquellas cosas que no querían contarnos. Tal vez esto tuviera que ver con los secretos que ellos guardaban. Y si eso era cierto ¿Quiénes eran realmente mis padres? No pude evitar sentirme molesto, pero sobretodo preocupado. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

- Vete Alexander, yo me encargo de todo. – me insistió la señorita Jones.

Tenía mas preguntas, como el por que ella me había ayudado, y como es que sabia de mis padres y sus secretos. Quería que ella me explicara todo, pero no había tiempo, tenía que irme, así que tome mi mochila que había ido a parar a un extremo del gimnasio, y salí corriendo de la escuela. Me preocupaba que la gente se fijara en mi escudo, pero en cuanto había salido del gimnasio, este había tomado de nuevo su forma habitual, de nuevo era mi brazalete de bronce, así que nadie pareció fijarse hasta que salí.

El frio de afuera me caló hasta los huesos, pero eso no me detuvo, seguí corriendo y corriendo, tratando de alejarme lo más posible de la escuela y haciendo tiempo para llegar a casa. No quería que esas cosas aparecieran en mi casa y pusieran en peligro a mi hermana y a mis padres.

Mis padres. Ellos tendrían mucho que explicar en cuanto estuviéramos a salvo, si es que llegábamos a estar salvo alguna vez.


End file.
